


La pluma

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, High School, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A causa de una pluma iridium point germany, Touya pierde la concentración en sus clases porque ¿En dónde demonios la ha dejado? Yukito le da la respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pluma

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita en el año 2011, sin corregir.

**La pluma**

_PruePhantomhive_

**(Resumen)**

A causa de una pluma  _iridium point germany,_ Touya pierde la concentración en sus clases porque ¿En dónde demonios la ha dejado?

Yukito le da la respuesta.

**(Disclaimer)**

**Los personajes y escenarios de _Card Captor Sakura_ pertenecen a ** **CLAMP, Kōdansha, Morio Asaka, Mad House, NHK, Animax** **y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.**

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

**Capítulo Único**

**—La pluma—**

Cuando Touya perdió su pluma, pensó que pasaría el resto de la clase con la mirada clavada en el blanco pizarrón delante de él, sin embargo, al girar su rostro y ver hacia su costado izquierdo, se llevó un ligero sobresalto al ver su tan preciada pluma  _iridium point germany_ en las blancas manos de "esa" persona.

Yukito, en el mesa-banco de al lado, deslizaba tan suavemente la pluma de su amigo sobre la hoja de papel de su libreta, que Touya se vio un momento cautivado por ese simple suceso, clavándose sus ojos oscuros en la mano del joven de cabellos claros, siguiendo cada floritura que este hacia.

¿En qué momento había tomado su pluma? No, ¿por qué tenía la costumbre de tomar sus cosas sin pedirle permiso? Sus manos se crisparon un poco al pensar en eso.

En ese momento, los ojos color miel de Yukito se fijaron en él y, segundos después, Touya consiguió una sonrisa amable de boca del chico de gafas mientras este, felizmente, posaba la pluma  _Iridium_ sobre la superficie de la mesa del moreno y se dedicaba a sacar un lápiz de madera de su estuche para seguir con sus apuntes.

El primogénito de los Kinomoto parpadeó unas cuantas veces y sujetó la bonita pluma oscura entre sus largos dedos.

—No, no, si quieres, tómala —soltó, sonando, quizás, un poco desesperado mientras dejaba el objeto sobre las notas de Yukito, quien miró la pluma un poco sorprendido para después dirigir esos penetrantes ojos hacia el rostro de Touya.

—Seguro —aceptó, y con un movimiento lánguido, tomó el estilógrafo una vez más para continuar prestando atención a la clase.

Touya, por otro lado, se vio sumergido en el universo de la distracción al centrarse toda su atención en los finos dedos de su mejor amigo, los cuales manejaban el bolígrafo con una gracia tal, que le resultaba cautivador… o quizás solamente se trataba de Yukito…

…Como siempre.

Al terminar las clases, eran libres de huir a sus hogares al trote mismo de un caballo de carreras. Muchos alumnos podían verse corriendo escaleras abajo, tirando de sus bolsos, al tiempo que la chicharra emitía su horrendo sonido, capaz de reventar tímpanos.

Touya, con el rostro aun un tanto desconcentrado por lo ocurrido en su última materia del día, se quedó mirando desde lo alto la coronilla de Yukito que si bien no era tan bajo, era al menos una cabeza menos alto que él, cosa que le permitía a Kinomoto perderse en el destello de los cabellos color miel del chico de gafas.

—Touya, estás distraído hoy, preguntaba que si querías de vuelta tu pluma —escuchó entonces—. La tomé ayer y no te diste cuenta… yo tampoco, a decir verdad, hasta llegar a casa.

—Uhm…

Yukito, al percatarse del mutismo de su acompañante, soltó una sonrisa despampanante al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y se colgaba mejor el bolso al hombro. Touya silbó levemente. Sus manos se crisparon en un ligero movimiento extraño, como si quisiera abarcar una superficie demasiado grande con la palma y los dedos y, sin querer, golpeó la mano vecina de Yukito, quien le miró con ligero sobresalto, hecho que mutó prontamente a una sonrisa más, una demasiado amable.

Touya no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual rechazó mirando en otra dirección. No era una persona lo suficientemente expresiva como para tragarse el nudo formado en su estómago y animarse a apretar la sedosa mano de su eterno amigo. A duras penas lograba ocultar su sentido súper protector estilo paternalista con Sakura así que no estaba completamente seguro de poder controlarse estando tan cerca de Yukito con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

¿En qué momento su amigo había comenzado a gustarle? ¿En qué momento ese gusto se había convertido en "algo más"? ¿Qué pensaría Yukito de él en caso de enterarse? ¿Se terminaría la amistad o… le daría una oportunidad?

—Touya… si quieres, tómala —susurró el chico de gafas, con la vista clavada al frente y estirando (muy notablemente para el moreno) su mano izquierda, rozando con las yemas de los dedos el dorso de la derecha de Touya, quien pasó saliva al tiempo que volvía a girar la cabeza hacia un costado, soltando un bufido y tratando de calmarse para contener los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Se animó y, al final, terminó sujetando con fuerza esa mano que se le ofrecía.

—No te portes tan complaciente, ¿quieres?

—Y tu no tan mojigato.

Entonces, Touya comprendió que, algunas veces, las sonrisas, gestos y palabras de Yukito abarcaban un mundo de significados de los cuales, algunas veces, el solo pillaba la mitad.

—Quédate con mi pluma.

—¿Intercambio de prendas?

—¡Como sea!


End file.
